The present invention relates to a differential pressure switch with a housing.
Known differential pressure switches have two chambers divided by a diaphragm, in which switches and/or adjustment devices are contained. See, for example, DE-OS No. 29 25 243. These components come into contact with working media. These kinds of differential pressure switches are therefore not useful with aggressive and/or reactive media.